Sarah/Relationships
The relationships of Sarah the lizard Family Sarah was born around 1997 making her the older sister of Ashley, david, and mike jr, and possibly a few other siblings, which makes her the daughter of mike the lizard and his unknown wife, and the niece of devon the lizard, Mike the lizard mike and sarah used to have a great relationship, she made her father proud, until he came up with the idea of things being alive and getting hated by haters including his children making him go angry at them, sarah wasen't happy about the way her father acts now in days, in shala's revenge she wished she confronted him, later the two meets again face to face, mike tells sarah to break up with kevin but she refuses and she trys to tell him to stop what hes doing but mike refuses, later during the fight, sarah runs up to mike and asks him why he had to become a angry father, and mike tells her that maybe its because of her and the others hating his show as well as her and her siblings dating sarah got angry and kicked her father and continued to fight, after the events of shalas revenge, its possible that they might encounter eachother again someday, Ashley sarah has a fine relationship with her young sister, they sometimes talk about things in their life and what their plans are David david is a good young brother to sarah he sometimes protects her they both sometimes dealt with issues about their father but the two have a great time with their lovers, Mike jr she loves her little brother and he wants him to have a great day sometimes when he crys over something she conforts him Devon She loves her uncle devon as he is a kind and nice man she loves to visit him and he gives her advice whenever she needs it Friends Jenny the dog sarah and jenny has been friends as a child but they were seprated since they moved from eachother, but during 2015 they see eachother again confused at eachother cause they look familiar, until sarah looks at her photo and sees her on there, she asked if that was her and finds out that she just reunited with her old friend, Kevin the kangaroo kevin first saw sarah while dealing with sally, kevin fell in love with her, and he later walked up to her while she was dealing with george the rat, kevin asked whats going on while george was angry she rejected him, sarah asks that shes sorry he had to see that, and kevin tells her that george punched him earlier that day, they introduced eachother and sarah likes his name, and kevin blushes and tells her shes pretty and sarah starts to have feelings with him, while kevin asks her a question if she loves kangaroo, before she can reveal it, her friends calls for her and kevin is sad but sarah tells him to meet her at the cafe the next day but as kevin comes george disguised as a tomato begins telling lies about kevin at her making sarah hates him for a peroid of time, until kevin came with david revealing the truth, george gets angry and reveals his intentions at them, and makes kevin leave, sarah refused to be in love with george, and regrets getting mad at kevin earlier, she watched as kevin and george fighted eachother, and was shocked george was about to finish off kevin but sarah flinged george, she apologizes for not accepting his truth earlier, kevin sadly thinks shes gonna say she doesn't like kangaroo but she tells him she loves kangaroo and she has been alone for a long time, and kevin reveals his crush, and sarah then tells him she loves him, and the two becomes couples, ever since then the two have a great relationship with eachother Finn sarah and finn first met eachother after kevin and herself kissed the two became good friends and sarah would love to hang out with finn anytime she wants, she has his back whenever someone gets in his way, = Jerry though they don't talk to eachother much jerry is her good friend and he sometimes help her out with some problems in her life she first helped him after sally was insulting him after throwing a ball at him = Luke the two met sometime during the events of the "new" mr pepper even though the two don't interact to eachother much they have a good friendship. she was confused on why he was scared of the happy fun arcade hangout sign and luke tells her and finn and kevin and jason and jenny about his backstory of the place, she and the others help fight daran with him, Carlos carlos is a good friend to her they met sometime after "kevin's in love" or during the "new mr pepper" George the rat George fell in love with sarah and he walks up to her and telling her shes hot, she is confused on who he is, and sarah tells him she doesn't like rats and they are nasty to her, but george tells her hes not a nasty rat and tells her that hes in love with her but she refuses until kevin came and george got angry and find out that sarah is starting to like kevin, so he plans on disguising himself as a tomato and make up lies about kevin making sarah starting to like him until kevin came with david george trys to lie more but he gives up and convinces the truth at them all, and insulted kevin making him almost leave and he continues to ask if sarah loves him, but sarah tells him that he lied and she felt bad for kevin, george got pissed about her having interrest in kevin, and kevin exposes him making sarah shocked that she has been dating george, as george was about to finish kevin off sarah flinged him, and then fell in love with kevin, a few days later george returned not careing about sarah cause he came back to get his own revenge against kevin, after the long battle, george apologized to kevin and sarah after what he done, even though sarah said she doesn't like rats but she likes to have a rat friend like him with finn and the gang, making them no longer enemies, Enemies Sally sarah saw sally throwing a ball at jerry and tells her to go play somewhere else and leaves the 3 alone, sally gives up and leaves, the next day after georges defeat she got angry after finding out george was flinged and revealed that she is georges little sister, sarah was nervously surprised to hear about that, a week later sally comes back and is still angry at her for flinging george and reveals her name, and george tells sally to leave, its unknown whats next for these two Daran daran first came into the lunch room and started to insult jason and jenny, as well as finn, kevin, luke and herself, daran told them to stand up and he punched jenny in the face and made her cry making daran yell at her, jason then gets pissed at daran, and daran keeps insulting them as well as insulting luke to suck garys the clowns ****, which triggers luke and he starts to fight daran, sarah kevin finn and jason joined the fight and attacked daran, daran was managed to be defeated by luke, she didn't like the way daran yelled at her friend, Shala sarah possibly watched her show and thought she was a cartoon character, but she found out she was real either she watched the news or finn or kevin mentioned her being real, they first encountered eachother when shala returned, after shala flinged jerry and finn to the boys, carloline got angry at shala but shala insults her and sarah defends carloline and got mad at shala, shala fought the four and while she fights sarah, she insults sarah over her haircolor and claims its ugly but sarah insults her back that she was born with blue hair, just before punching her in the face for calling her blue hair ugly, Category:Character relationships